Entre la vida y la muerte EPILOGO
by PknaPcosa
Summary: Al fin la tan esperada Boda de Edward y Bella..... Epilogo Editado para que todas aquellas que siguieron la historia en Rating K, no se pierdan el final....la historia completa se cambio a Rating M..... Please Rewiews


**ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

**Epilogo**

**Nuestro sueño de amor vuelto realidad**

**BELLA POV**

-Vamos Bella apúrate, solo nos quedan cuatro horas para arreglarte – gritó Alice desde la habitación, mientras me encontraba dentro del closet parada frente al espejo tan solo cubierta con una bata de baño.

-Un segundo Alice

-Por Dios Isabella ¿Podrías utilizar tu velocidad vampírica para tu "minuto humano"?... – reí ante su sarcasmo, es verdad que había pasado tiempo desde que deje de ser humana, pero se había quedado la costumbre de llamarle así a los momentos que ocupaba para mi arreglo personal – Ya sabes lo frustrante que es para mi no poder "verte", ahora tengo que esperar igual que los demás para poder apreciarte con tu vestido de novia

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo hermanita – escuché a una sonriente Rosalie que seguramente acababa de entrar a la alcoba.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde mi conversión y por fin llegó el día que Edward y yo – al igual que el resto de la familia – estuvimos esperando desde que aun era humana y que debimos aplazar a causa de aquel accidente que cambió por completo mi existencia.

Tome el negligé, que descansaba sobre una silla para comenzar a ponérmelo al tiempo que todo lo que había vivido desde mi despertar se hacia presente en mi memoria……

_Después de aquel día que pasamos en el prado, permanecimos un par de semanas más en la mansión de Forks, a nadie en el pueblo le pareció extraña la decisión de mudarse por parte de los Cullen, después de todo Edward acababa de perder a su prometida precisamente en día en que debió celebrarse su boda y el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos._

_Contrario a lo que imaginé, no nos dirigimos a Denalí sino a Colville , al parecer Carlisle creyó preferible que lograra acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición antes de presentarme con la familia de Eleazar, aunque Emmett bromeaba todo el tiempo diciendo que la realidad era que sabiendo lo impulsiva que era temían por la seguridad de Tanya._

_Durante todo este tiempo mi nueva familia ha estado muy al pendiente de mi y me han ayudado mucho a adaptarme a mí nueva vida y a controlar mi sed, mi primer cacería real fue toda una aventura, no me extraño en nada que mis queridos hermanos e incluso mi prometido apostaran tratando de adivinar cual seria mi animal preferido, Alice y Rosalie decían que seria el ciervo, Jasper y Emmett obviamente apostaban por el oso pardo, mientras que Edward aseguraba que al igual que a él me encantaría el puma, pero para desilusión de todos ninguno resulto ganador ya que yo preferí la exquisita sangre de la pantera._

-Bella por favor tenemos mucho que hacer – la voz impaciente de mi pequeña hermana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, termine de ajustar todos los lazos del corsé y me cubrí de nuevo con la bata para salir y encontrarme con mis dos impacientes hermanas listas para darme una verdadera sesión de belleza al estilo Cullen.

-De acuerdo chicas me pongo en sus manos – sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi tocador para que Rose comenzara a trabajar con mi cabello, mientras Alice lo hacia con el maquillaje.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en terminar con su labor, pero cuando quise verme al espejo me lo prohibieron argumentando que no me permitirían observarme hasta que estuviera completamente arreglada.

-Por favor, aunque sea un vistazo – les rogué en vano a mis hermanas

-No Bella, si yo tengo que esperar hasta que estés lista para verte, tú también lo harás – me respondió Alice

-Pero ustedes están viendo como estoy quedando en el proceso ¡No es justo!

-Claro que lo es – me atacó ahora Rosalie – además eso arruinaría la sorpresa

-Pero ya saben que yo odio las sorpresas – chillé – por favor, por favor, por favor – rogué poniendo un puchero en mi rostro

-¡Ah no Isabella! Esa cara de cachorro abandonado funcionará con Edward pero no con nosotras – replicó mi pequeñita hermana

-Creo q mejor llamo a Esme para que nos ayude con tu arreglo – ni bien había terminado de hablar Rosalie, mi madre ya se encontraba entrando a la habitación.

-¿Lista Bella? – me preguntó al instante que ingresaba – es hora de verificar que tu ajuar este completo

-Esme… ¿Cómo esta Edward?

-Igual o mas nervioso que tú - me sonrió y se giró hacia mis hermanas – bueno mis niñas manos a la obra y no olviden bloquear sus mentes, no queremos arruinarle la sorpresa a Edward

-Ja, como si Bella no pudiera hacerlo por nosotras – ironizó Alice al tiempo que yo le mostraba la lengua

Y es que Alice era el miembro de la familia que se sentía más frustrada con mí poder, el cual consistía en la INMUNIDAD.

Al igual que cuando era humana y podía evitar que los poderes de Edward, Aro o Jane surgieran efecto en mi, ahora mi nueva condición me permitía ser inmune a cualquier tipo de poder, incluso a los de Jasper o los de Alice, ese fue el motivo por el que nunca me vio despertar, ni mucho menos los acontecimientos que siguieron a ese momento.

Pero sin lugar a duda lo que más me emocionaba de mi nuevo poder, era que una vez que aprendí a controlarlo, no solo me beneficiaba a mí sino a todos los que estuvieran a mí alrededor, así que por primera vez podría dejar de ser la victima y ser yo quien los protegiera.

-Bueno pues siguiendo con la tradición de algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul…. –inicio Esme

-¡¡De lo azul me encargué yo!! – saltó Alice sonriendo pícaramente – y no necesito de mis visiones para saber que a mi hermanito le encantará – completó al tiempo que en un veloz movimiento me despojaba de la bata de baño dejándome solamente con el negligé azul cielo que me obsequió

-¡¡ALICE!! – grité al tiempo que me cubría con ambas manos

-Oh vamos Bella, ¿de cuándo acá una vampiresa es tan pudorosa?... Además estamos en familia

-Esme…. – supliqué

-Vamos niñas dejen de pelear – nos calmo nuestra madre – Creo Bella que es hora de que te vistas y eso…… da paso a "lo nuevo" – me dijo dirigiéndose al closet y sacando el hermoso vestido que había esperado mas de un año para ser usado. Me lo puse con mucho cuidado, mientras mi emoción se incrementaba cada vez más.

-¡Luces hermosa! – me dijeron todas al unísono, quise correr a mirarme al espejo pero Alice adivinó mis intensiones y me atajó.

-Creí que no podías verme – dije decepcionada

-Y no puedo Bella, pero eres tan predecible…… ahora vuelve a tu lugar para que podamos seguir arreglándote – a regañadientes volví a acomodarme en la silla, con mucho cuidado de no estropear mi vestido.

-Bueno, pues resuelto lo nuevo…… – habló esta vez Rose – creo que es hora de darte algo prestado, ahora vuelvo – y salio de la habitación para volver en menos de dos segundos con una caja en sus manos – toma Bella

La abrí con mucho cuidado para descubrir en ella una hermosísima tiara de diamantes

-Rose…… esta es……

-Es la tiara que use la primera vez que me case con Emmett, bueno a decir verdad es la que he usado en cada una de las veces que nos hemos casado, y te aseguro que en todas hemos sido muy felices – me sonrió y la tomo para ponérmela – por eso quiero que la lleves Bella, se que nuestra relación en un principio no fue buena pero conocías mis motivos…….

-Rose olvídalo no tiene importancia, eso quedó atrás – le interrumpí, pero ella levanto su mano para que le dejara continuar

-Espera Bella, no me interrumpas, a lo que quiero llegar es a que sin importar como te haya tratado en el pasado, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y hagas feliz a mi hermano, ambos se aman y se lo merecen – me dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar la tiara en mi cabello. Era extraño escuchar a Rosalie hablar así, pero en realidad nuestra relación había mejorado mucho en este ultimo año, sobre todo porque el motivo de mi transformación fue para salvar "mi vida" y no para acabar con ella

-Gracias Rose – me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo, se que si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho.

-Bella – escuche decir a Esme, en cuanto me separé de mi hermana, entonces me giré para mirarla

-¿Si?

-¿Ya has pensado qué objeto usado utilizarás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever algún trasfondo

-Oh claro, usare el corazón de diamante que me regalo Edward cuando nos comprometimos, es bastante viejo, y además de haber sido usado por mi, lo usó su madre, logré colocarlo en una cadena y……..

-Tengo una mejor idea – me interrumpió – si te parece

-Por supuesto Esme ¿de qué se trata? – se dirigió hacia un buró y sacó una cajita

-Quiero darte esto – lo tomé y al abrirla me encontré con un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón

-¡Es bellísimo Esme! – grité emocionada

-Fue uno de los primeros regalos que me dio Carlisle, pero ahora quiero que tú lo tengas

-Esme…… yo …… no se que decirte – levante la vista y le sonreí – gracias

-Ni lo menciones querida, además el relicario no es tan valioso como lo que hay dentro de el ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Llena de curiosidad lo tomé con mucho cuidado para no romperlo, y al abrirlo me encontré con la mas hermosas de las sorpresas, en una cara del relicario se encontraba la foto de Reneé, mientras que en la otra estaba la de Charlie, de repente una nostalgia me invadió de lleno al encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de mis padres y no pude evitar recordar la ultima vez que los vi hace apenas unas semana.

_Edward y yo acabamos de regresar de cazar cuando Carlisle nos llamó a su despacho para decirnos que acababa de llegar una carta de mi padre dirigida a mi prometido, en ella se explicaba que se iba a realizar una ceremonia para conmemorar el primer aniversario de mi "fallecimiento" y estaban siendo notificados en caso de que quisieran asistir a ella._

_Edward no quería apartarse de mi, no lo había hecho en ningún momento desde mi transformación, incluso cuando necesitaba cazar yo lo acompañaba o viceversa, y ese era un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no quisiera asistir, además de que tenia el pretexto de la distancia que nos separaba de Forks, sin embargo su ausencia seria bastante extraña debido a que todos sabían cuanto me amaba y había sufrido con mi muerte, por lo que convenimos que lo mejor seria que él y Alice asistieran mientras yo me quedaba al cuidado del resto de mi familia._

_Un par de días antes de que se marcharan, le dije a Edward que deseaba acompañarles, él obviamente se negó rotundamente, alegando que era demasiado arriesgado que alguien me viera._

_-Por favor Edward, en realidad quiero ir, por favor, por favor, por favor – le seguía insistiendo._

_-No Bella, entiende ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve, o peor aun, si algún licántropo capta tu aroma y te ataca? ¿Cómo crees que se pondrían Reneé o Charlie si de repente su hija a la que enterraron y lloraron hace un año aparece de la nada?_

_-Pero no me verán, puedo ocultarme bien, tu mismo me observabas todo el tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta_

_-Si Bella, pero es diferente, aun no tienes el poder suficiente para controlarte ante los humanos, solo has estado cerca de ellos un par de veces y recuerda el trabajo que nos costó evitar que te abalanzaras contra esa pobre anciana – me recriminó, y tenia razón, Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que sujetarme con mucha fuerza antes de que Edward se arrojara sobre mi para frena mis instintos_

_-Uy Edward ¡no puedo creer que aun recuerdes ese incidente! Han pasado meses desde entonces y ahora puedo controlarme mas – me defendí – además no puedes negar que esa mujer olía delicioso_

_-No es el punto Bella, el caso es que no vas a ir con nosotros ¿cómo crees que pueda estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas rondando por ahí, o que el olor de los licántropos te pueda llegar a resultar tan desagradable que te lances sobre ellos a atacarlos? – touche, ese era un buen punto_

_-No lo haré Edward… mira lo único que quiero es ver por última vez a mis padres, despedirme de ellos aunque sea de lejos, si estas mas tranquilo pídele a Emmett que nos acompañe, o mejor aun a Jasper, así no tendría que separarse de Alice y….._

_-De acuerdo Bella tu ganas – me interrumpió en tono derrotado_

_-¡¿En verdad?! – respondí emocionada_

_-Claro que si tonta, sabes que no puedo negarte nada, además comprendo como debes extrañar a tu familia, todo fue muy rápido para ti, y a diferencia de ellos, tu no te pudiste despedir – me rodeo con sus brazos y me besó – pero creo que lo mejor será que sea Emmett quien nos acompañe, en primer lugar tiene mas fuerza para detenerte en caso de que te pongas difícil, sin contar que habrá demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para que Jasper pueda soportarlo_

_Y de esa manera en un par de días más, nos encontramos en Forks, la ceremonia estuvo realmente emotiva, y me alegre sobremanera al poder ver ahí reunida a toda la gente que fue importante para mí durante mi estancia en Forks._

_Cuando vi a mis padres sentí que mi muerto corazón volvía a latir en una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, pero me consolaba el hecho de saberlos bien y definitivamente mas reconfortados, hubiese querido salir corriendo y estrecharlos en mis brazos, pero sabia que eso era imposible por lo que solo me conformé con despedirme mentalmente de ellos._

_Emmett me mantenía todo el tiempo abrazada protectoramente como buen hermano mayor y de vez en cuando podía observar a mi ángel voltear hacia donde nosotros estábamos y sonreírme._

_Recorrí mi mirada entre los asistentes buscando a otra de las personas de la cual ansiaba despedirme aunque fuera en la distancia, Jacob Black. Cuando lo encontré no pude sentirme mas que feliz al verlo acompañado de una chica ligeramente mas bajita que yo, de cabello lacio mas o menos a la altura de los hombros y anteojos._

_Cuando veníamos de regreso a casa Edward me contó que leyó en la mente de Jake que el nombre de su acompañante era Marvic y que llego al instituto donde él estudiaba el ciclo escolar posterior a mi muerte, al parecer desde que la vio quedo imprimado por ella, y eso lo había ayudado a superar mi partida, creo que toda la eternidad estaré enormemente agradecida a esa chica por haberle devuelto a mi mejor amigo la sonrisa que yo le había arrebatado._

-¿Te gustó Bella? – me preguntó mi madre trayéndome de vuelta al presente y probablemente preocupada por mi silencio

-¡¡Oh, Esme!! Es una sorpresa maravillosa – me lance a sus brazos y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas – en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecértelo

-Ya mi niña no te pongas así, Carlisle y yo pensamos en lo importante que hubiera sido para ti que compartir este día con ellos, y esta fue la única manera que encontramos para que ellos te acompañaran aunque fuera de forma simbólica – me decía mientras me acariciaba de manera maternal la espalda – además cuando tus memorias como humana se empiecen a perder, siempre podrás acudir al relicario para mirarlos y recordarlos – yo solo atiné a levantar el rostro hacia ella y sonreírle de nuevo, agradeciendo el no poder derramar lagrimas que hubieran arruinado mi maquillaje.

Momentos después, terminaron de arreglarme colocándome los accesorios y por último las zapatillas. Cuando estuve lista corrí a mirarme al espejo y la imagen que me regaló fue realmente maravillosa, aun a pesar del tiempo que llevaba como vampiresa, y de que Edward me repitiera cada día lo magníficamente atractiva que era, no podía acostumbrarme a esa idea, mucha veces seguía viéndome a mi misma como la humana torpe y sin gracia que fue bendecida con el amor de un ser tan perfecto como lo era mi futuro marido. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no se si era el hecho de que mis hermanas y mi madre se hubieran esmerado tanto en mi arreglo, o que me encontraba realmente ansiosa por mi boda, pero por primera vez pude verme y sentirme realmente hermosa.

El vestido se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo y mi cabello lo habían arreglado en un peinado alto del cual escapaban algunos rizos que caían traviesos sobre mi rostro y cuello, el maquillaje era bastante sutil, pero aun así lograba disimular mi extrema palidez.

Después de sentirme satisfecha con mi escrutinio personal y agradecer a Alice, Rose y Esme por tan maravilloso trabajo, salieron de la habitación para proseguir con su arreglo no sin antes pedirme que esperara un rato más dentro de la misma hasta que Carlisle llegara a buscarme para llevarme a la iglesia.

Después de un rato llegó Carlisle vestido con un elegante traje negro y me indicó que era el momento de partir, bajé con mucho cuidado las escaleras de la casa y recorrimos la misma hasta llegar a la cochera donde una hermosa limusina blanca nos esperaba, me paré en seco.

-Espera Carlisle, ¿una limusina? Creí que iríamos en el mercedes – pregunté sin intentar ocultar mi asombro – ¡¡aghhh voy a matar a Alice!! - agregué

-No me reclames a mi, ni siquiera a Alice…… esta fue idea de Edward – me dijo con expresión divertida – dice que esto es lo menos que merece su futura esposa y que ni intentes reclamar porque también es su boda.

No supe que contestar y no me quedó mas remedio que entrar en el lujoso medio de transporte que muy amablemente mi prometido había escogido.

El viaje hasta la iglesia no fue muy largo y yo sentía que mis nervios me estaban matando – aunque sabía que eso era imposible – cuando llegamos y vislumbre la catedral hermosamente adornada, no pude sentirme mas que dichosa al saber que en un unos minutos mas, me convertiría oficialmente en la esposa de Edward.

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar anunciando que la hora había llegado, Carlisle me ayudó a bajar de la limusina y juntos subimos hasta la puerta de la catedral, una vez que puse un pie dentro de la misma comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, invitándome a iniciar el recorrido por el largo pasillo engalanado con una alfombra roja, levante mi mirada y entonces le vi…… ataviado en un elegantísimo esmoquin negro se encontraba la perfección en persona, quien al mirarme me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa suya que me vuelve loca y me quita la respiración, le devolví la sonrisa y los nervios se hicieron mas presentes en mi mientras avanzaba en dirección a mi destino.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba acompañado por mi madre al pie del altar, completamente nervioso esperando la llegada de mi diosa, faltaban solo unos minutos para que la ceremonia comenzara y entonces por fin pudiéramos sellar esa promesa de amor que nos hicimos, aun sin saberlo, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquella cafetería del instituto de Forks.

La ceremonia sería de lo mas sencilla ya que así lo había solicitado Bella, Alice quería convencerla de tirar la casa por la ventana, tal como seria digno de una Cullen, pero había cosas en las que Bella no cambiaría por muy vampiresa que fuera, aun así habíamos logrado convencerla de que la ceremonia se efectuara en la catedral de Colville.

Mis hermanos, quienes a la vez serian nuestros padrinos de bodas, ya se encontraban también en sus lugares esperando, al igual que todos los asistentes, la llegada de la novia.

Las campanas empezaron a repicar y en cuanto cesaron, iniciaron las notas de la marcha nupcial, en ese momento al fondo del pasillo hizo su aparición la criatura más hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi existencia.

Bella comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo acompañada de mi padre y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude notar el nerviosismo del que era presa, le sonreí queriendo infundirle confianza y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndome sentir que mi corazón latía de nuevo.

Una vez que llegó hasta mi lado, Carlisle la soltó para entregármela, tome sus manos nerviosamente y nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndonos por un instante en nuestras miradas, los ojos de Bella no habían cambiado en nada y sabía que esa era la única ventana que yo tenía para penetrar en su mente.

El padre se aclaró la garganta, haciéndonos salir de nuestra burbuja de amor, tan solo para indicarnos el inicio de la ceremonia.

Al fin después de unos minutos llegó el momento de decir nuestros votos matrimoniales, de intentar expresar con palabras todo el amor que sentía por Bella, así que tomando el anillo que mi hermano Emmett sostenía en una pequeña charola de plata, la mire fijamente a los ojos y comencé a decirle:

-Bella…… desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que habías puesto mi mundo de cabeza, en un principio creí que eras una especie de demonio q había venido a destruir mi perfecta existencia, pero me basto un instante a tu lado para comprender que estaba equivocado, que mi existencia solo fue perfecta hasta el instante en que tú formaste parte de ella, como un ángel enviado del cielo para salvar mi alma, aquella que no sabía que conservaba, hasta que tú me la mostraste…… hubo varias ocasiones en las que estuve a punto de perderte y con cada una de ellas pude darme cuenta de que sin ti mi presencia en este mundo no tendría ninguna razón de ser…… por eso te pido que recibas este anillo como símbolo de mi adoración eterna hacia ti, la única dueña de mi corazón

Deslicé el anillo por su dedo sin que nuestras miradas perdieran contacto y pude ver que sus ojos estaban impregnados de un brillo que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, una felicidad que estaba seguro era tan grande como la mía, por unos breves momentos desee que nuestra boda se hubiera llevado a cabo como originalmente lo habíamos planeado, ya que estoy seguro de que si Bella hubiera seguido siendo humana, en estos momentos lagrimas de felicidad adornarían su hermoso rostro.

Mi dulce niña me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y perdió contacto visual conmigo solo para tomar el anillo que Emmett le ofrecía, después me miró nuevamente antes de pronunciar las palabras más hermosas que pude haber escuchado en siglos:

-Edward, cuando te conocí creí que no eras más que una ilusión, uno de esos príncipes sobre los que todas las niñas leemos en los cuentos de hadas, pero aun así la fantasía jamás se acercaría ni siquiera un poco a la perfección que emana de tu ser…… después cuando supe que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran correspondidos, pensé que me encontraba en un sueño del que algún día despertaría, y a pesar de que hubo muchos momentos en los que parecía que el mundo entero estaba en contra de nosotros, todos esos obstáculos solo sirvieron para fortalecer este amor que sentíamos mutuamente, por eso es que hoy que veo realizado mi sueño de estar para siempre a tu lado, te pido que aceptes este anillo en el cual te estoy entregando mi ser, mi amor y mi devoción para toda la eternidad.

Bella seguía sonriendo mientras me colocaba el anillo, yo solo atine a llevar mi otra mano hacia su rostro y darle una suave caricia, mientras intentaba expresarle con la mirada todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Por el poder que me concede la Santa Iglesia – escuchamos al padre continuar – los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ni bien el padre terminó de pronunciar esas palabras que había ansiado escuchar desde que me comprometí con Bella, tomé el rostro de mí ahora esposa entre mis manos y acerque mi rostro al suyo….

-TE AMO Isabella Cullen – le dije antes de terminar de acortar la distancia y fundirnos en nuestro primer beso de casados.

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigirnos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, no fue un festejo en grande, solamente estaba nuestra familia, el clan de Denalí – a excepción de Tanya por obvias razones – y algunos otros conocidos nuestros.

Una vez terminada la recepción, nos despedimos de todos los invitados y tome la mano de mi esposa para dirigirnos a la limusina que nos esperaba, después de ayudarla a subir me senté a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos para atraerla hacia mi pecho.

-¿Estás contenta? – le pregunté suavemente al oído, mientras me entretenía mordisqueando su lóbulo.

-Como nunca lo había estado – me respondió entre sonrisas – si no fuera porque no puedo dormir pensaría que esto es un sueño

-Pues no lo es mi amor, esta es la más hermosa de nuestras realidades, TE AMO – y sin darle tiempo a nada, en un rápido movimiento la senté en mi regazo y comencé a besarla.

Bella envolvió sus brazos detrás de mi nuca y me atrajo mas hacia ella entreabriendo sus labios para invitarme a profundizar el beso, y así lo hice, después abandone su boca para dirigirme hacia su cuello y saborearlo, escuche un suspiro escapar de sus labios mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello.

Mi boca volvió hasta sus labios en un beso que se volvió cada vez mas apasionado y las caricias no se hicieron esperar.

A pesar de que Bella y yo llevábamos mas de un año viviendo juntos, en el cual habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, cada encuentro amoroso resultaba tan excitante como la primera vez en que la hice mía, ahora entendía porque Emmett y Rosalie no podían dejar pasar un solo día sin demostrarse físicamente cuanto se amaban. Sabía que de haberlo deseado podría tomar a Bella en ese mismo instante y ella no pondría resistencia, pero NO, eso no era lo que ella merecía para su noche de bodas, yo le tenía preparado algo especial, digno del ángel que había rechazado el paraíso para estar a mi lado.

Con renuencia tomé sus manos entre las mías y me separé de ella, quien con su respiración agitada solo atinó a observarme fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pude notar el desconcierto en su voz

-Mi cielo, sabes que no puedo resistirme al embrujo de tus caricias…… pero ¿no crees que seria mejor si esperamos a llegar a casa? – ella pareció comprenderme porque me regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

-Creo que puedo hacer el intento – se acorrucó en mi pecho y yo solo la rodee con mis brazos.

Permanecimos abrazados el resto del camino hasta que la limosina se detuvo, señal de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Salí de ella y muy caballerosamente ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar, cuando lo hizo se mostró realmente asombrada con lo que se presentó ante sus ojos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si mi amor?

-Este…… creí que habías dicho que iríamos a casa – me preguntó bastante confusa

-Y así es Bella, esta es nuestra casa – sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y yo le sonreí antes de agregar – ¿no esperarás que estando recién casados sigamos viviendo en casa de mis padres, o si? – ella solo atinó a sonreír aun mas y se arrojó a mis brazos antes de besarme

-¡¡Es hermosa Edward!! – me dijo en cuanto rompió el beso

-Pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos para entrar? – la tomé de la mano y nos acercamos hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella me detuve

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Creo señora mía, que esta pasando por alto la tradición? – Y dicho esto la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué para cruzar juntos el umbral de nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Sentí como mis pies se despegaban del piso al ser elevada por los aires para encontrarme en los brazos de mi esposo, sin tener la menor intención de soltarme cruzamos el recibidor y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra alcoba.

Cuando entramos no pude evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de mi al ver la hermosa habitación adornada con velas aromáticas por todos lados que la iluminaban dándole un toque entre romántico y sensual. No puse mucha atención a los detalles de la misma, ya que en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era la presencia de Edward que aun me tenía en sus brazos y la noche de amor que nos esperaba.

Mi marido me colocó en el suelo y entonces hice un recorrido observando el maravilloso decorado de la habitación – obra de Esme supuse – caminé lentamente hacia la cama, solo para descubrir que esta estaba completamente cubierta con pétalos de rosa, en ese momento sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban por la cintura mientras una seductora voz me hablaba al oído

-¿Te gusta?

-Es preciosa Edward – respondí realmente admirada – todo esto es muy romántico

-Y espera a descubrir todo lo que haremos cuando estemos en ella – me respondió al tiempo que empezaba a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios "Dios ¿es que este hombre, no podía dejar de deslumbrarme un segundo?"

Cuidadosamente me quitó la tiara y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de las orquillas haciendo que mi cabello cayera libremente sobre mis hombros. Lentamente me giré para quedar frente a él, y nos fundimos en un beso que fue el preámbulo de nuestra entrega amorosa.

Entre besos y caricias nos despojamos de la ropa y nos dirigimos a la cama para iniciar el ritual de amor sin dejar un solo lugar de nuestros cuerpos en que no nos hayamos besado o acariciado.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvimos amándonos, en realidad el tiempo es lo que menos importa cuando tienes toda una eternidad para entregarte al ser amado, lo que si se con exactitud es que Edward y yo subimos hasta el cielo y tocamos juntos las estrellas.

La sensación del peso del cuerpo de Edward, cuando se desplomó sobre mí después de terminar nuestra entrega amorosa, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que podría experimentar, permanecimos así un rato mas hasta que nuestros cuerpos se relajaron y entonces él se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome en un abrazo para que recostara mi cabeza sobre su pecho, al tiempo que él acariciaba mi cabello y me daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-Te amo Isabella, mi dulce, linda y tierna Bella – me susurró al oído

-Y yo a ti Edward, mi siempre perfecto y deslumbrante Edward – le respondí con una sonrisa y le besé suavemente el pecho

Suspire y cerré los ojos, y entonces como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, y siguiéramos en casa de Charlie, mi marido empezó a cantarme mi nana al oído, permanecimos un rato mas así, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de estar al lado del ser amado, desnudos bajo las sabanas, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y de ver realizado nuestro amor……

Un Amor Peligroso que nació con el CREPÚSCULO, se fortaleció con la LUNA NUEVA, sello su compromiso durante el ECLIPSE, y traspaso la barrera ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, para ahora disfrutar de un AMANECER que traía consigo la esperanza de una existencia plena en la que lucharíamos por ser felices y amarnos toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Hola chicas.

Bueno pues espero que este epílogo les haya gustado y que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena.

No saben la nostalgia que me da terminar este fic al que le tengo muchísimo cariño ya que es mi primer hijo con Edward y el cual en lo personal me gusto mucho y me lleno de grandes satisfacciones, ya que me permitió conocer a niñas muy lindas que me han honrado con su amistad sincera.

Un enorme abrazo a mis lindísimas _**Creatures of Darkness: Rizzy**_ amix gracias por todo, _**Marvic **_espero que te haya gustado el final que le di a Jake.

También un abrazo tipo Emmett a _**Giselita**_ gracias amiga por la confianza que me has brindado con tus historias y por tus opiniones y a _**Leia Fenix**_ que siempre me echa porras; chicas gracias por demostrarme que las fronteras no son un impedimento para desarrollar una linda amistad.

Y a todas las niñas del fanfiction:

_**Ady, Camy110, Patricia, nonblondes, Maryella, 3rill Cullen, Bonchi, Geliy Belly, Asuka Ishida, PiRRa, Belen, anyer, Mikii Cullen, Arsa, Magdalena Black, Kiria, Yvon, Kiria Hathaway Swan, haize, caricatura, - Tenshi os Valhalla -, Clara, erive-noa, itza Masen, Malu Snape Rickman, kiria, Ang314Kullen, gaby, Juana, ediyu, MakAkiss, sussan blatter, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen, Mari-Cullen, Arsa, Amedelune, Edith, Yuliss.**_

Y todas aquellas que me leen anónimamente, así como las que apenas me van a leer en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo y la paciencia que me brindaron durante el desarrollo del fic las quiero 10O0O0O

Esta es una version editada para que todas aquellas que han seguido el fic en la categoría K, no se pierdan el final de la historia, ya que debido a que el final original tiene escenas sexuales explicitas tuve que trasladar la historia a categoría M, si desean leer el final sin editar el enlace es:

http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4035818 / 7 / Entre la vida y la muerte (sin espacios)

Y ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos así que por favor denle al botoncito de GO y haganmelos saber, en verdad no saben lo importante que es para mi y lo feliz que me hace conocer sus opiniones

Bueno amigas nos vemos en mi próximo fic, el cual ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y llevara por nombre (tentativamente) **_"UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODOS LOS OBSTACULOS"_**

Así que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto

Dulces besos de sangre

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna... y entonces EDWARD cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**RUBY**

**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**


End file.
